Kung Fu Panda: REC
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Un problema se a presentado en el capitolio de china, y el emperador Lu Kang, a solicitado que un grupo de Geos, entreacen en un edificio en el cual a sucedido algo peligroso, pero Lu a pedido la ayuda de su gran amigo Po, el cual a estado casado 6 maravillosos meses con el amor de su vida, Tigresa, y Ninguno de los dos, sabe lo que sucedio en aquel edificio


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda y REC me pertenecen y no busco nada con ellos, solo busco entretener a la audiencia

Nota 2: para ayudar a la trama de la historia la película sera con algunos artefactos de esta era, Cámaras de video, linternas, luces, camionetas, trajes de SWAT (o Geos como les dicen en España) y cosas que se utilicen en REC

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de algo peligroso

_PABLO GRABALO TODO…..POR TU PUTA MADRE_

Han pasado mas de 2 años desde lo ocurrido con Lord Sheng, y todo en la vida del Guerrero Dragón Po, han mejorado mucho, dejo de comer mucho, bajo de peso, gano músculos, y no solo eso, también se volvió la pareja de una de las mas grandes, radicales, fuertes, y serias maestras de Kung Fu de china, La Maestra Tigresa, la cual le había hablado sobre sus sentimientos a Po, todo lo que sintió cuando lo vio salir volando por una bala de cañón, como había sentido como su corazón se había roto, como sintió que le arrebataban la vida, y como había sentido que ya no tenia las ganas de vivir, pero también le dijo como se sintió al verlo en aquel techo, como sus ganas de vivir y pelear regresaban, y el gran sentimiento que nació cuando el la abrazo en aquel muelle, cuando se declararon se pusieron rojos como tomates, hasta que aceptaron la declaración del otro y se dieron una oportunidad como pareja, el maestro shifu al principio se molesto, pero luego, al ver que eso seria lo único que le diera un poco de felicidad a Tigresa, lo acepto, pero sin antes darle un pequeño castigo a Po, el cual ese mismo día, subió y bajo las escaleras del palacio 100 veces, luego de eso han llevado esos dos años muy felices juntos, y claro lo mas natural era que dieran el siguiente paso en su relación, así que hace 6 meses que se unieron en matrimonio, y su noche de bodas tuvieron su primera noche como marido y mujer, pero a pesar de que ahora esposos, decidieron seguir viviendo como maestros en el palacio de jade, solo hasta que Po encontrara un buen lugar para que vivieran

En la ciudad imperial, en un edificio cerca del palacio del emperador (Lu Kang)

la gente del edificio estaba fuera de el, ya que desde hace un buen rato algo había sucedido dentro, así que el edificio fue sellado por fuera, no había forma de salir, y al parecer había gente dentro de el edificio, hace poco había entrado un técnico del ministerio de sanidad para calmar la situación pero se había perdido contacto con el hace 70 minutos, así que lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a que tomaran acción, así que Lu Kang pensó en alguien que podía ayudar en esta situación, las autoridades habían reunido a 4 personas que ayudarían, pero Lu Kang dijo que no entrarían al edificio hasta que el fuera junto con su guardia por el único guerrero al cual le tenia confianza….Po

En el Valle De La Paz

Eran las 6 de la mañana y como era costumbre, los cuatro furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones a dar el saludo inicial del día

4 Furiosos: Buenos días Maestro (dijeron Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Víbora al unisonó)

Shifu: (sonriendo) buenos días a todos (mira que faltaban dos individuos) parece que los tortolitos siguen dormidos

Grulla: ni lo mencione maestro (soñoliento)

Víbora: si casi toda la noche no pudimos dormir con los ronroneos de Tigresa (soñolienta)

Shifu: (mirando la puerta del cuarto de Po) no me digas, otra vez estuvieron despiertos toda la noche

Mono: no toda maestro, a las cuatro de la mañana pararon y se durmieron (soñoliento bosteza)

Po: (saliendo de la habitación) Pues perdónenme que yo y mi mujer intentemos tener unos momentos de amor mutuo (usando un anillo dorado en su dedo medio de la mano derecha)

Mantis: (soñoliento) pues por lo menos intenten no ser tan ruidosos

Tigresa: (sale de la habitación de Po, usando una bata roja, y usando un anillo dorado en su dedo medio en su mano izquierda) estamos casados, tenemos el derecho de hacer cuanto ruido nos plazca, no es así mi dulce pandita de dulce

Po: así es mi dulce gatita de chocolate (se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso muy prolongado)

Víbora: (incrédula) aun no entiendo como fue que ustedes terminaron casándose

Po: (abraza a Tigresa) que te puedo decir….es tan solo cuestión de amor

Shifu: (sonriendo al ver a su ``Hija´´ por fin feliz en su vida) bueno es momento de ir a desayunar y de ahí a entrenar, los tortolitos gustan acompañarnos a entrenar

Po: (abraza a Tigresa con más fuerza) este día no maestro, si no le molesta tenemos otras cosas que hacer

Shifu: como que (intrigado)

Tigresa: (Po iba a responder pero ella se le adelanta) cosas de marido y mujer, cosas privadas

Shifu: de acuerdo (se sonroja levemente) creo que estamos sobrando aquí así que, vamos chicos ahuecando el ala (dijo mientras salía de ahí seguido de los 4 furiosos)

Tigresa: (sonriendo coquetamente) bueno

Po: estamos solos (sonriendo)…iré por el incienso

Tigresa: (sonríe lujuriosamente) yo me pondré aquel brasear y aquella tanga que te vuelve loco

Dicho esto Po salió disparado a la cocina, y Tigresa al cuarto

En Las Puertas del Palacio

El maestro Shifu estaba hablando con el emperador Lu Kang, el cual se encontraba desesperado por la situación que estaba ocurriendo en un edificio cerca del palacio de Lu Kang le dijo que necesitaba de la ayuda de Po, ya que el confiaba ciegamente en Po, así que Shifu mando a Víbora a buscar a Po, pero cuando entro al pasillo de las habitaciones olio el aire y detecto incienso de manzanilla, y justo cuando entro al pasillo, escucho lo que eran gemidos de placer, de parte de su amiga felina, se adentro cada vez mas y mas, y los gemidos eran mas y mas fuertes, hasta que llego a la habitación de Po y Tigresa, y supo perfectamente que estaba pasando, lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Po y a Tigresa a mitad de la acción, pero se sonrojo mucho mas al ver como Po terminaba en el interior de Tigresa, luego vio como Tigresa se sentaba en la cama y besaba a Po, mientras que el la besaba, beso y chupo uno de los pechos de la felina, y sus pezones los chupaba haciendo que Tigresa le acariciara y besara la cabeza de su marido

Víbora: (aclara la garganta) ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Tigresa: (cubriéndose con las sabanas de la cama incluyendo a Po) para nada, acabamos de terminar

Po: (la besa) por ahora

Tigresa: (dirige la mirada a la reptil) que sucede Víbora

Víbora: (calma su sonrojo) Po, recuerdas a Lu Kang, el nieto del emperador, ahora emperador de china

Po: (recuerda a aquel joven al que ayudo a aprender Kung Fu) Si

Víbora: (viendo al panda) pues esta ahí en el salón de los héroes, y dice que necesita hablar contigo

Po: de acuerdo (mira a Tigresa y la besa) vístete amor, te espero en el salón de los héroes

Tigresa: (lo besa) ahí estare

Dicho esto Po se levanto de la cama, se puso un pantalón y acompaño a víbora al salón de los héroes, y la pobre reptil había visto mas de lo necesario (si saben a lo que me refiero), una vez en el salón de los héroes, Lu Kang vio a su amigo panda, se alejo de su escolta, y corrió para derribar a su amigo Panda

Lu Kang: (sonriendo) POOOOOOOOO (feliz)

Po: (le regresa el abrazo mientras ambos estaban en el suelo) Hola Lu Kang

Lu Kang: (se separa, se levanta, y ayuda a levantar a Po) que bueno amigo te estaba buscando

Po: (sonriendo con un poco de burla) amigo nos vimos hace 6 meses, fue mi boda, recuerdas, casi te comes el pastel antes de que Tigresa y yo lo cortáramos

Lu Kang: (recordando aquel delicioso pastel de vainilla, fresa, y chocolate) si ese pastel de bodas estaba delicioso…pero no hay que desviarnos del tema…necesito tu ayuda

Po: (confundido) que sucede amigo

Lu Kang: (regresa la mirada y le indica a una zorra que se acercara) Po ella es Hannah, es la presidenta de el ministerio de sanidad del capitolio

Po: (estrecha su mano con la de Hannah) un gusto señorita

Hannah: (sonriendo) el gusto es mio Guerrero Dragón

Lu Kang: (mira a Hannah y luego a Po) ella tiene algo que decirte Po

Po: (se cruza de brazos) pues adelante

Hannah: (se pone seria) bueno, la noche de ayer se a dado un caso muy horrible en un edificio cerca del palacio imperial, no sabemos que a pasado exactamente, pero tenemos la ligera sospecha de que un viejo científico del palacio haya estado trabajando en algo peligroso, que era exactamente no sabemos, pero hace mucho que desapareció y no le hemos visto, la noche de ayer su majestad Lu Kang salió a ver a su gente a la ciudad, pero justo cuando estaba regresando, nos encontró colocándole una bolsa protectora a todo un edificio (el cual es como el edificio de Rec 1) lo hemos mantenido cerrado por mas de ocho horas, y hasta hace menos de dos horas tomamos una decisión, enviar a un equipo de Geos (Como los del SWAT, pero estos son españoles) junto con un técnico del ministerio a buscar una solución de que esta pasando

Po: (confundido) y cual es el problema

Hannah: (seria) el problema señor, es que su majestad no dara la autorización, si usted no esta en ese equipo, mas bien el quiere que usted sea el líder de ese equipo

Po: (se señala confundido) yo

Lu Kang: (nervioso) tu eres el único en el confio para esta misión, además, tengo la corazonada de que tu seras el que logre completar esta misión

Po: (piensa por un momento, por un lado no podía, tenia que cuidar de Tigresa, ya que durante las ultimas 6 semanas ella se había sentido un poco mal y lo necesitaba, pero por otra era Lu Kang, su amigo, su primer alumno, y además, el emperador de toda china) de acuerdo amigo

Lu Kang: (sonriendo) que bien

Po: (serio) y donde esta el resto de mi equipo

Lu Kang: (mira de nuevo a su escolta) Rosso, Larra, Martos, Mario, salgan (de repente detrás de la escolta salen, Un Lobo, Un León, Un Chita, y Un Leopardo, los cuatro usando unos trajes de Swat) aquí tienen a su líder

Larra (el león): (con un acento español) Hola Jefe, un gusto

Po: (estrecha su mano con la del león) un gusto Larra

Rosso (el Lobo): (con acento español) Rosso señor, Rosso (estrechan las manos)

Martos (el chita): (con acento español) Martos (estrechan las manos)

Mario (el leopardo): (con acento español) Mario señor un gusto (estrechan las manos)

Po: un gusto (serio) y bueno, me pregunto algo

Larra: (confundido) que cosa jefe

Po: (sonríe burlonamente) me darán un traje de esos o yo lo tengo que comprar

Rosso: no jefe (saca un traje de SWAT, con un casco y una mini cámara en el) aquí esta su traje, lo estaremos esperando en el vehiculo (señala una furgoneta blanca en la entrada del palacio)

Po: (toma el traje y el casco) de acuerdo, quieren esperarme aquí voy a ponerme el traje y a despedirme de mi mujer

Todos: claro jefe (dijeron al unisonó y se fueron a sentar por ahí)

30 Minutos después

Po se había despedido de sus amigos, de su maestro, y de su esposa, la cual dejo bajo el cuidado de Víbora, le dio algunos cuantos besos, subió a la furgoneta junto al resto del equipo, menos Lu Kang y la zorra y sus guardias, ya que como no tenia a donde ir, el Maestro Shifu le ofreció alojo en el palacio

Llegada la noche, a 10 Kilometros del capitolio

La furgoneta donde se encontraba el equipo de Geo estaba de camino hacia el capitolio, a paso medio lento, eran las 12 de la noche por lo cual tendrían que actuar rápido, Po había sido informado de

algunas cosas que debía saber

Po: (con el traje de Geo puesto y con el casco, voltea a ver a Rosso el cual cargaba una cámara de alta definición, ya que según lo que le habían dicho era necesario documentar todo) Rosso Graba (usa un acento español ya que Rosso le había enseñado a hablar en español España)

Rosso: (presiona unos botones en la cámara y comienza a grabar) Vale

Po: (se acomoda un poco el casco) venga chicos, conectaos

Todos llevan sus manos a las cámaras en sus cascos, mueven una palanquita y las conectan

Po: (serio) a partir de ahora vamos a grabarlo todo, no os desconectéis hasta que hayamos terminado estamos

Martos: (curioso) terminado que jefe

Po: (mira a Martos) hasta que yo lo diga, te parece

Larra: (lo mira) han dicho algo mas

Po: (mira a Larra) nop, solo que vamos a entrar (mira a Rosso)

Rosso: (suspira) de puta madre

Po: (mira a Rosso) Rosso vamos a chequear

Rosso: (suspira) entro mini cámaras (voltea a ver a Martos, y una mini pantalla aparece en la camara) Martos dentro

Martos: (acomodándose un guante, voltea a ver a Rosso) Sácame Guapo eh (mira la cámara y guiña el ojo)

Rossi: (tono burlón) si eso estamos (desactiva la mini cámara de Martos, voltea a ver a Larra y activa la de el) Larra Adentro

Larra: (acerca el rostro a la cámara) a donde te tengo Rosso

Rosso: (ríe) aquí me tienes Larra, aquí me tienes (desactiva la de Larra, voltea a ver a Mario y activa la de el) Mario Dentro (Mira que Mario se estaba hechando una pestañita) de acuerdo (desactiva la de Mario y voltea a ver a Po, activando la de el) Jefe Adentro (mira que la señal fallaba un poco) parece que falla la señal

Po: (mueve un poco su cámara, voltea a ver hacia la cabina de la furgoneta y mira al piloto) Cuanto falta

Chofer (un zorro): Tres Minutos

Martos: (sorprendido) poco a poco

Po: (regresa la mirada a su equipo) Venga chicos, comprobemos armas (todos toman armas, Po una M16, Martos una Spas-12, Larra una M4, y Rosso una Desert Eagle) muy bien chicos, la zona ya esta sellada, el protocolo es el de siempre, inspección y reconocimiento, recibiremos mas ordenes cuando lleguemos

Larra: (confundido) ¿ordenes de quien?

Po: (mira a Larra un poco serio) ordenes de alguien que da ordenes, joder chicos vamos a ponerlo fácil de acuerdo (le pone una mano en el hombro a Larra, en señal de amistad)

Larra: (serio) fácil, no me jodas (sonríe por un momento)

Po: (toma una mochila y la abre) Tendremos que usar esto (de la mochila saca unas cuantas mascaras anti gases, y se la extiende a Larra) toma

Rosso: (sorprendido) Oh dios

Larra: (mira la máscara y la toma) oh entonces eso de lo de la infección va en serio

Po: eso parece (serio, saca otra y se la da a Martos) toma Martos (el la toma)

Larra: (se la sujeta al cinturón) las putas caretas otra ves

Po: (saca otra y se la extiende a Rosso) Rosso tu también

Rosso: hay que joderse (toma la máscara y la sujeta a su cinturón)

Po: (saca otra y se la arroja a Mario despertándolo, Mario la toma y la sujeta a su cinturón, para luego sacar otra y sujetársela a su cinturón, y mira a Martos el cual seguía comprobando su arma) otra esta comprobando no macho?

Martos: (carga un tiro) Ya

Rosso: (suelta un aire burlón) Je que risa

Po: venga chicos vámonos preparando eh (tomando su M16)

Rosso: vale jefe apague la luz (Po lo mira) voy a comprobar la antorcha (Po asiente, apaga la luz, y Rosso enciende la antorcha de la cámara, dándole en la cara a Po) Perdon

Martos: (mira a Larra) tio Larra argentina o el valencia, cual es tu equipo de futbol

Larra: (mira a Martos) yo sigo al valencia, de la época de ``El Matador´´

Martos: (confundido) Matador…..que Matador

Larra: (sorprendido) no sabes quien es el matador, si no me pongo de pie es porque no entro, Mario Alberto que

Rosso: (mirando a Po) luces de apoyo

Po: (mirando a Rosso) Linterna de asalto 3 (vuelve a encender las luces) venga (mira hacia la cabina)

Chofer: estamos llegando….parece que hay movida (serio)

Rosso: de puta madre (serio)

Po: bueno (serio) coged todo el material vale, ariete, bengalas, todo

Larra: (abre una mochila y toma unas bengalas) perdón señor….el ariete quien lo lleva

Martos: (riendo) yo mismo Larra, y que se joda

Larra: ñeeeeeeee (hace un ruido gracioso) tu llevate a esta bestia (refiriéndose al ariete que Martos había tomado de la camioneta)

Po: (serio) venga vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos Rosso (abre la puerta y salen de la furgoneta)

Al momento de abrir la puerta, pudieron ver a un gran grupo de personas reunidas alrededor del palacio imperial, lleno de patrullas, helicópteros sobre volando, ambulancias, bomberos, etc, un oficial entre las personas los hace a un lado, dándole permiso a los Geos para pasar, Po vio a un alguacil el cual estaba esperándolos desde hace un rato

Po: (mira al alguacil) Señor

Alguacil (Un Lobo): (estrechan las manos, y con acento español) bueno ya ve como estamos (señala el edificio cubierto por un plástico protector) la situación es esta (comienza a caminar seguido de todos, Larra, Martos, Rosso y Mario estaban observando el edificio y su alrededor, todo lleno de gente, patrullas bomberos, pancartas de la cruz roja, cosas asi), sabemos que hay un brote infeccioso altamente contagioso, hemos puesto el edificio en cuarentena y va entrar un técnico del ministerio para intentar encontrar cualquier indicio que nos explique lo que sea que esta pasando ahí adentro, su misión será escoltarle hasta el interior (se paran enfrente de un Tigre siberiano) les presento al doctor (es interrumpido por el tigre)

Tigre: (serio y con acento español) Owen (estrecha las manos con Po) Ministerio de sanidad (cargando una gran mochila)

Po: (serio) encantado, no a salido ni entrado nadie del edificio

Owen: (serio) hace 2 horas, entro un técnico del ministerio para intentar controlar la situación, pero perdimos contacto con el hace 70 minutos (serio se cruza de brazos) parece ser que los, infectados manifiesten algún tipo de….agresividad

Alguacil: si, si, los síntomas son muy parecidos a la rabia (explico) de momento sabemos que tenemos al menos dos muertos ahí adentro (señala el edificio detrás de el) y uno de ellos es policía

Po: (serio) muy bien chicos prepárense

Rosso: (nervioso) venga, vamos, vamos

De repente un Tigre se acerca de entre la multitud, cargando una bolsa de farmacia, y vistiendo con un suéter, corriendo en dirección a ellos, parecía preocupado por algo, pero luego dos oficiales que lo vieron corren hacia el y lo detiene

Oficial 1 (Un Lobo) : Hey, hey, hey, hey, quieto (lo detiene cerca de los geos, el doctor y el alguacil, haciendo que todos ellos lo vieran)

Tigre: (preocupado) van, va, van a entrar, van a entrar (forcejeando) es que, necesito entrar con ustedes (todos lo miran confundidos) mi, mi mujer y mi hija están aquí adentro (mira el edificio)

Alguacil: (molesto) llévenselo (en ese momento lo comienzan a alejar)

Tigre: (forcejeando) ti, tiene, tiene fiebre eh ido a la farmacia por su medicina

Po: (serio) bien chicos hora de entrar

En ese momento todos toman sus mascaras anti gas, y se las sujetan al hocico, las aseguran y se acercan a un tubo de plástico que conectaba el edificio, se acercaron a el tubo, lo abren, y entran, de uno en uno, primero Po, luego Owen, Larra, Martos, Mario, y por ultimo Rosso

Alguacil: (preocupado) tengan cuidado ahí adentro

Po: (sonriendo) muy bien chicos ya sabéis, Rápido y fácil

Larra: (sonriendo) rápido y fácil

Martos: (sonriendo) rápido y fácil

Mario: (sonriendo) rápido y fácil

Rosso: rápido y fácil (sonriendo)

Voz de radio: solicitamos permiso para acceso

Segunda voz de radio: autorización concedida

Dos personas con traje de ignífugos cargando armas, abren la puerta principal del edificio, una vez a dentro las mismas personas cierran la puerta principal, los geos se adentran en el edificio y ven que todo estaba apagado, no había ninguna luz aparte de las luces de sus armas, pero justo cuando iban al centro, Larra se resbalo con algo

Larra: oh mierda (molesto mira hacia abajo y se asusta al ver un charco de sangre) jefe mire esto

Po: (se acerca y se sorprende) que es eso (se agacha y mira la sangre voltea la mirada hacia unas escaleras y encuentra unas esposas en uno de los barandales de la escalera, se acerca apuntando e iba a tocar las esposas pero)

Owen: (mira a Po) No lo toque (tono autoritario, Po se aleja un poco, y el se acerca, examina el objeto y luego mira hacia Po, para luego quitarse la mascara anti gas)

Po: (sorprendido) pero que coño hace

Owen: (lo mira inexpresivo) el virus no se transmite a través del aire, solo por los fluidos (mira las esposas) la sangre, es saliva, pueden quitársela, no hay peligro

Po: (sorprendido) entonces porque coño (Owen lo interrumpe)

Owen: (lo mira inexpresivo) Es pura fachada…..tenemos que mantener la confidencialidad

Rosso: (confundido, y cargando la cámara detrás de Po) ¿Qué hacemos jefe?

Po: (lo piensa un segundo y voltea a ver a Rosso) Mascaras fuera

Rosso: (sorprendido) seguro

Po: (asiente y todos se quitan las mascaras)

Owen: (mira hacia arriba) empezaremos arriba

Po: vamos (serio)

Rosso: (apaga la cámara)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
